The Umbra Dilemma
by gh44444
Summary: Umbra Excalibur is as much an anomaly as the Tenno themselves. So much an anomaly that even some operators are unsure what to do with it. One such operator has been put in this very dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

1 week after the completion of The Sacrifice. Clan Dojo of the Obsidian Knights, The Observatory.

A lone operator sits, his knees under him, looking out into the dark abyss of space. He sits perfectly still and stares into the blackness, uncaring of his environment. His black curly hair lies messily on his head, extending to cover his eyes in the black curtains. The curls extend past the back of his neck and gently invade into the smelter armor he wears. His helmet lies neatly next to him.

The sounds of someone climbing stairs knocks the operator out of his trance. He looks over to see fellow operator making his way up the stairs, accompanied by a Limbo Prime frame. This operator has a shaved head and wears a full manduka suit, it's hood down revealing his young face. The operator does not see the sitting one, and continues to focus on the virtual screen in front of him. The Limbo trips up his operator causing him to stumble.

"Limbo!" The manduka operator says slightly annoyed. He regains his composure and looks around and spots the sitting operator. "Mish?" he asks and starts to walk towards the sitting operator. "Strange seeing you at the dojo. Something up?"

"Nah." The sitting operator responds. "Just a lot on my mind, Def."

Def hands something to Limbo and shoos him off. He sits next to Mish and faces toward the black of space as well. "Well lay it on me."

"I dunno," Mish says rubbing his neck. He looks at Def, his eyes still hidden behind the curtains. "It's not very interesting."

"Don't be like that. I'm the clan leader and I need to know the problems with my clan members." Def says proudly.

"Uh-huh," Mish responds flatly. "I'm going to make you regret that decision."

"I doubt it."

"So where should I begin?" Mish asks.

"Wherever you want. I got time since all the Nitain Extract alerts are done for today." Def responds.

"Alright." Mish takes a deep breath "So I completed The Sacrifice."

"Oof."

"Yeah, I know. There's a lot of things to unpack just by saying that."

"Yeah there is, but at least you got Umbra out of it. Right?"

Mish lets out a chuckle. "Don't even get me started on that."

"Why what happened? Did you sell him?" Def sighs. "I knew you were an idiot, but really bro?"

"What? No. Fuck you. But no I didn't sell him." Mish looks at Def. "How are you handling Umbra?"

"Handling?"

"Yeah, handling. Y'know how do you interact with him."

Def looks at Mish then shrugs. "Man I dunno. I instantly threw him into the arsenal and haven't used him since."

"You're heartless y'know that."

"Is that not what you did? That's pretty much what everyone does mind you."

Mish sighs and looks back toward space. "I dunno it seems a waste to just let a frame like that sit in the arsenal. Seems….wrong."

"How so?"

Mish shifts his body so that he rests on his hand. "I mean I went through so much trouble fighting him and learning about his past." He lets out a sigh. "I dunno it just feels like I'm taking him for granted by just throwing him in the arsenal after the quest was over." Mish looks at Def. "He's not just a weapon or another frame. He's….special."

"I mean I guess."

Both operators stop talking and look silently into the void. Def opens his mouth as if to speak but quickly closes it. Mish shifts back into his original sitting position and moves his helmet from his side to in front of him.

"So…." Def starts to say.

"So?" Mish responds.

"So what's the situation with Umbra? You explained how you feel about him, but never said how you handle him."

Mish looks confused. "Hmm, I s'pose your right."

Both operators again go into a moment of silence.

"Are you going to fucking tell me?" Def asks slightly annoyed.

Mish pushes up the front of his hair revealing his bright green eyes and looks at Def with a smug face. "Do I have too?" He lets down his hair again, the green circles retreating behind the curtains.

"Don't make me kick you from the clan again."

"Alright Alright."

Mish thinks for a bit. He starts to make hand gestures to himself as if trying to find the best way to explain it.

"Is it really this hard?" Def asks in disbelief.

"Nah, I just like annoying ya," Mish says letting out a half-chuckle.

Def starts to get up.

"Wait wait. I'll tell. I'll tell." Mish pleads.

"Alright then hurry up."

Mish clears his throat. "Well its nothing amazing, but he kinda just wanders around the orbiter."

"That's it. I was expecting I dunno." Def makes some exploding motions with his hands. "Something crazier or like something more surprising."

"Well it's between wandering and meditating in the living quarters." Mish stares blankly at the void. "It's like he's thinking about something, but I just can't be sure."

"Have you asked him?" Def questions.

"Mish looks at Def. "What makes you think he wants to talk to me?" Mish asks solemnly. "We were able to get revenge on Ballas, but his son….." Mish trails off.

Def puts his hand on Mish's shoulder. "There's nothing we could have done about that. The damage is done and that's just how it is." He removes his hand.

"I s'pose your right."

"I know I am. I'm the fucking clan leader." Def says proudly. "Also you need to leave."

"What. Why?"

"Two reasons. On, you should probably try to connect with Umbra. I'm sure he needs someone to talk to or at least listen too."

"And the second reason?"

"You've been here for three days now and you're starting to smell up the observatory."

"You're all heart y'know that," Mish says reluctantly.

"Yeah I know," Def says with a chuckle. "Now fuck off."

Mish smiles. He picks up his helmet and straps it to his belt. He waves to Def, who remains seated. He walks down the steps into the atrium. He stops just after reaching the landing.

"Waited long?" Mish asks.

A Mesa Prime steps from behind a column and nods.

"Sorry I just needed some time too…" Mish trails. "Think about stuff."

Mesa tilts her head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it just some mental things I think I'm good now," Mish says solemnly. His face remains slightly unhappy.

Mesa notices his facial expression and unhitches an imaginary lasso from her belt. She starts to twirl it above her head.

"Stop that." Mish says with a serious tone.

Mesa shakes her head as she continues twirling it. After a few good twirls, she tosses the imaginary lasso around Mish. After making a securing motion she starts to pull the rope.

"I'm not doing this."

Mesa looks at Mish and starts exaggerating the pulling action. Her boots scrape against the floor as if she is pulling and massive boulder.

"Dammit, I'm trying to be deep in thought," Mish says a smile growing on his face.

Mesa puts the imaginary rope over her shoulder and faces away from Mish, pulling harder on the rope, her knees starting to buckle under the weight.

Mish lets out a chuckle then his face drops. "Dammit." He curses under his breath. He turns from Mesa and starts to walk backward, but each step is heavy as if he is fighting against Mesa.

Mesa turns back to face Mish and starts to walk toward him, making sure to collect the lasso as she gets closer. She continues to do this until she stands right behind Mish. Mish turns around to face Mesa.

"Ya got me." Mish says with a big smile.

Mesa nods and takes the lasso off of Mish. She ties it back up and attaches it to her belt.

"Ready to go back," Mish asks.

Mesa nods and ruffles his hair messing it up further.

"Gosh dangit Mesa!"


	2. Chapter 2

On board the Orbiter "Lucky Jack."

"Welcome back Operator Mish," Ordis says gleefully. "I trust that your visit to the dojo was successful."

"As successful as any trip involving the clan leader, Ordis," Mish says from the far end of the orbiter with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Mish walks towards the front of the orbiter. As he walks Mesa puts her chin on the top of his head and walks with him causing him to walk even slower as to not make her fall. She makes his job even harder by putting his arms around his neck and forcing all her weight onto him.

"You look...burdened operator," Ordis says.

"Your sensors don't deceive you Ordis," Mish says slightly annoyed. He turns towards the arsenal. Mesa unlatches herself from him and goes into it. Her body disappears into the arsenal and joins the other frames leaving Mish alone in the orbiter.

"Much better," Mish says with relief.

"Operator?"

"Yes, Ordis."

"He's in your personal qua-" Ordis is interrupted.

"Nope."

"Operator?"

"Nope. Not dealing with this till I've had a shower. I smell like a dead grineer left in the sun for too long." Mish says taking a sniff of his underarms

"I see I'll ready the shower then," Ordis says gleefully.

"Thank you," Mish says slightly tired.

Mish walks down the orbiter to a custom living segment given to him by Def. Inside is a small room that contains a bed and a smaller adjacent room that contains a bathroom. Inside the bathroom are a bath and a decent toilet and sink. Mish never used the bath part of the shower maintaining that baths are for "Corpus and for washing Frames."

Mish steps into the shower. The water is warm, but not too warm, just perfect temperature. The water washes over his naked body. His scars and imperfections show perfectly on his bronzed body. A scar on his right breast, one on his belly right down the middle, another on his back straight across. Each scar becoming more and more visible as he washes his body. His once curly hair straightens out and hangs down. Where it once stopped by his eyes it now goes farther covering his mouth and just barely touching his chin.

"Alright. Your time in the shower has been completed." Ordis interrupts cheerfully.

The temperature in the shower suddenly drops to a freezing point causing Mish to jump out like a surprised Kavat.

"Thank you Ordis." Mish sarcastically says. "I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Mish makes a face then calms down. He lets out a heavy breath as he picks up a towel and dries himself off. He slips on an outfit reminiscent of those worn by the people of Fortuna with slight alterations so that it fits a body such as his.

"Operator, you have not dried your hair yet."

"Its too much of a pain to do that. I'll just let it air dry." He says, a smile starting to appear on his face.

"But Operator...the dripping."

"The what Ordis?" Mish questions his smile at its fullest.

"Nothing Operator," Ordis says defeated.

Mish lets out a quick laugh. He leaves the living segment and heads to the personnel quarters segment. When the door opens Mish is greeted by a massive window leading to the great abyss known as space. He walks into the room and kneels down onto a pillow in front of the window. He doesn't notice Umbra right next to him in the same position.

"By the void!" Mish lets out as he grasps his heart. "You scared the ever living void outta me!"

Umbra shrugs his shoulders and looks to space again. Mish regains his breath and does the same. The only sounds being the slight dripping of Mish's hair and his soft breathing. Mish looks to Umbra.

"Do you mind-" He stops himself. He takes a deep breath. "Do you mind helping me with my hair?." He asks shyly.

Umbra nods. Mish's face looks relieved as he turns his back towards Umbra.

"I just need it in a ponytail. Just grab all of it and bring it back." Mish directs.

Umbra does as he says and brings back all the dripping hair back keeping it held in one hand. With the other hand, he places it out, palms up to the side of Mish's face. Mish reaches into the pocket of his pants and searches for something. He searches his other pocket, but with no avail.

"I seem to have forgotten a hair tie. I'll go grab one."

Umbra does not let go of his hair keeping Mish in place. All Mish can hear is the tear of the fabric. He can feel something wrap around his hair and tied into place. Umbra turns back towards space as his job is done. Mish does the same but tilts his head so he can see the hair tie. The tie is made of some of the same fabric that Umbra wears like a scarf. He looks to Umbra to find his scarf ripped at the lower end.

"You didn't have to do that," Mish says bashfully.

Umbra shakes his head.

Mish frowns. "Now I have to give something to you."

Umbra tilts his head.

Mish gets up from his spot and leaves the room only to return almost as quickly as he left. In his hand, he holds a pad and pencil. He sits back down next to Umbra.

"I know its a bit archaic, but it can help you communicate with me. Try it out."

Umbra nods and starts to write on the pad with the pencil. He lifts the pad for Mish to see. The words and letters are in old orokin and Mish can't read it.

"I see," Mish says feigning understanding. "I can't read Orokin."

Umbra places a hand to his helmet and shakes his head.

"It's fine we'll find something that will help you communicate," Mish says optimistically. "We just have too-"

"A new alert has shown up Operator." Ordis interrupts "A Steel Meridian Sos signal has been detected on Saturn."

"Well, I suppose the peace could only last for so long, huh?" Mish says with slight disappointment. He turns to Umbra. "You want to go see how the galaxy has changed?" He says his hand outstretched in a handshake.

Umbra nods and grabs hold of his hand.

"Good. Let's go see the galaxy. Partner."


End file.
